User talk:Darkonda
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:OfficialScorpina/HELP OVERTHROW TRAKEENA/@comment-Allhaillordzedd-20110422015408/@comment-Darkonda-20110423050119 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) This is NOT FUNNY Darkonda! Darkonda, it is not a joke. These are actual photos of the cast (including myself) in the fanfilm. And no, Trakeena wasn't like drunk or anything. In the film, if you have not seen or read ther film's plot line on my fan-film's article page on my official Lost Galaxy wiki- http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_LG:_The_Rise_of_Trakeena#Plot- then you should find out. I put the film into production since last year in September during my final year in High School when I wanted to take Video Production as a class last year. The movie was at the top of its game when I was both filming the project and promoting it. But when I had someone, a staff member at the school I went to for my 12th gr. year, a staff member, to do the voice of Trakeena, she did it as somewhat a try out. But when I had that "somebody" to voice her, she turned the film down, she quit, and I had to put Trakeena on hiatus and put some other villain from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy like Deviot and Villamax to take over until I had Trakeena to come back few scenes later. The reason why, I had a villain (who was more of a Rito Revolto-type) who is a Power Rangers-Transformers crossover character I created and he has been sexually harrassing Trakeena. Another reason why, he was harrassing her about her (*****) part. I don't wanna mention that body part -it's too desceet for the kids to hear TMI. Because her cleavage (unlike Divatox's in TAPRM), was like Divatox's a bit but more like Elvira. So I got rid of that villain and deleted scenes of that character appearing in the last of the film. After her absence, I began the "We Want Trakeena" campaign so that she could be revived and I hope the fans (who love her) would appreciate my plan for her. Nonetheless albeit, I wanted Trakeena in the film so bad. She is my #1 favorite villainess in the Power Rangers universe, aside to Astronema and Vypra. Astronema, I like her because she is beautiful (there is no competition of who's beautiful and evil) and demeaning toward the Rangers (although I don't want to mention much about her feelings for Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger). Vypra, great, but not really. Not as good as Trakeena but alright IMO. But after all of that chaotic mess I went through making this thing, I just had to shut the film down because they're has been some arrogant A-holes on the internet critically panning my film so I had to stop promoting it and moved on to work on a reboot film of PRLG for 2014. I want you to bring Divatox and Astronema to comment back to me on what I said Darkonda or else, I will have to get Zedd to backstab you. Ok, there you go. Jerk. -Anthony Marsh, Jr PS: I made a comment on her new where you made this remark. Yeah Right! Yeah Right! Get OUT OF TOWN! -Anthony Marsh, Jr One Thing Shut Up! I DONT WANNA HEAR IT! It's burning my ears up! -Anthony Marsh, Jr I'm Back, Remember Me? Read my comment on Marsh's blog of the list of PR villains considered the INSANE. Hahahahahahahahaha! - Trakeena, the Insectile Mantis Queen)